


On the Nature of Affairs

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Alustriel thinks on her relationship with a certain ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Nature of Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



The general populace has long since held strange ideas on what the gods demand in the way of purity. I do my best to adhere to them, for their unconscious will bolsters my mission to provide a peaceful place for all, yet the truth I learned early on was that the gods do not care whom we sleep with, but the degree of honesty and care we take in the act.

Honestly, I have been far less moved to take on lovers as the years passed due to the very mission I spoke of; it left me little time to court as my more impetuous sisters do. Yet, when the right person crossed my path, who was I to ignore the quiet rapport that grew between us? My dedication and his were similar, and though our lives had walked very different paths, I knew he understood suffering from the first moment I looked upon him. He should also understand compassion and warmth, a goal I set firmly in place from his initial entrance into my domain.

How he questioned me, though, when I did find the nerve to make the initial offering! Was it just his race? Did I think to put a claim upon him to bind him to his path?

Yet, how could I blame him as he did so? He knew only distrust from one and all, save his brave companions. And so I set out to reassure him in the most basic ways I could, trusting in his patroness, Meilikki, to help him find our truest path.

How right it was, for the time it lasted, and yet… from the time Catti-brie came to me for aid in finding him, I knew I would have to let go.

Then again, there could be room for more.


End file.
